Kingdom of Rosarios
by Zaylee1283
Summary: Sora and Riku are stranded in a strange world full monsters disguised as humans. First story so please try not to hurt my feelings to bad.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my First, story its set after dream drop distance (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DREAM DROP DISTANCE). Be Gentle!**

Prologue

It has been one week since Sora and Riku had stopped Xehanort from completing the organization's plan to make 13 Xehanorts.

And Sora is currently chasing Goofy around the castle of the land of departure, the reason being that Goofy is holding the last piece of cake.

Goofy I swear to God if you take a bite of that bite of that cake! Sora yelled at the top of his lungs while running as fast as he could, the reason he hasn't caught him yet was that Goofy was unnaturally super fast yet seemingly so uncoordinated.

As Goofy ran he pointed back and laughed at sora's displeasure.

As Sora was rounding a corner he heard Riku's voice. And of course he stopped to eavesdrop and peak through the crack of the door.

….break….

_Riku's conversation with Yen Sid_

You wanted to see me Master Yen Sid, Riku asked. Yes Riku you have achieved the mark of mastery yet you still struggle for control over the darkness within…

I'm sending you on a quest of enlightenment on a path to find piece within yourself, to make new friends and maybe even meet up with an old friend, the retired keyblade master said.

Where am I to go master, wherever your keyblade takes let your heart be your guide. You are to leave as soon as possible. By the way don't tell Sora, said the old master still smirking as Riku turned to leave.

Yes master, Riku said as he walked towards the eager to do something other than being couped in the castle.

_He is in for more than one surprise, _the retired master thought.

…..break…..

Oh Shit! He's coming Sora cursed under his breath and ran off…

Ah man why wouldn't Master Yen Sid not want him to tell me, I'm confused, He said to himself.

I gotta follow, Sora Resolved.

…break…..

_In the courtyard_

As Riku pointed his keyblade to the keyhole a chain came from his keyblade and connected with the keyhole and pulled him to the road leading to other worlds.

Sora came running out the door and did the same in means to follow.

…break…

Three minutes that's all it took for sora to loose sight of his best friend with only a dark purple trail entangle in right to follow. Man, where is he going, Sora said aloud.

The trail was leading to a world that a little strange, regardless Sora followed.

He touched down (Makes me think of the Dallas Cowboys) on a white sandy beach with oddly enough a red ocean.

_Time to find Riku, _Sora thought.

AH DAMMIT, where should I start, wait something doesn't feel right. Sora said to himself. He tried to summon his keyblade but with great difficulty.

Shit, why is it so hard! He finally summoned keyblade but after few moments it shimmered and disappeared.

Damn, it doesn't look like I'll be able to rely keyblade while I'm here.

_To be Continued_

**Alright so there's the first chapter to my crossover story, Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tsukune and SoraXMoka

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm having trouble writing for this story. So anyways here is chapter two. Just so you know inner moka will have her usual personality until she gets around Sora (cause you know that happy warm feeling he produces lol) so she'll be a little ooc sometimes I guess, not enough to ruin the story though so here you go. P.S: I'm borrowing taijutsu and that's the only thing you'll see from another series. **

**Chapter 2: tsukune and SoraXmoka**

It had been two hours since Sora first got there, clueless on where to go he collapsed on the beach of the oddly red ocean and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

Tsukune sat on the creepy bus on his way to some weird school that his dad just so happened to get the transcript for. Anyways the only reason he's going to this "youkai academy" is because he failed the entrance exams to enter every other high school. Anyway his attention was brought back from the window to the front of the bus where the creepy bus driver of the creepy bus looked into the mirror, his piercing, glowing, yellow eyes gazed through the lens of his glasses piercing the windows of Tsukune's soul and spoke.

**Hey kid best watch yourself youkai academy is a really terrifying place, **theCreepy bus driver said. O-oh r-really, t-thank you for your advice, bus driver-san, tsukune stuttered. **Hehe yea sure thing kid, I'm sure you'll make a lot precious friends as well**, said the freakin creepy bus driver.

Sora awoke to the sound of a motorized vehicle screeching to a halt, surprised Sora shot straight up. AH PEOPLE, Sora exclaimed excitedly. And rushed up the cliff, sora saw a boy looking around nervously, and decided to make a new friend.

Hiya my names Sora! Sora greeted showing off his trademark goofy grin excitedly. Startled Tsukune spun around and fell on his ass.

Hahahaha, sorry bout that dude, sora said while holding out his hand. Ah my name is Tsukune Ano, nice to meet you Sora-san, Tsukune smiled as he grabbed sora's hand to get off the ground.

Nono dude my name is Sora not "Sora-san", Sora said with a massive grin." A-ah right S-sora, are you a student here at youkai academy as well," Tsukune asked.

Uhhh what? Sora asked confused.

C'mon lets go find the administrator's office, tsukune said not as nervous before. While Sora cheered, OKAY!

**XXX**

Tsukune explained to sora that youkai academy is some kind of bording school and Sora was actually kinda excited, he just knew he was gonna make a lot of new friends here. Hey tsukune by any chance have you-

LOOK OUT!

Sora barely had time to react before Tsukune was hit in the back by a tire of a bycicle. Ow-wow-ow-ow that hurt… The pink haired girl that was riding the bike was thrown off when crashing into Tsukune.

Haha, that looked like it hurt, Sora said grinning brightly as held out his hand for the girl to take to help her up off the ground.

"Oh… thank you. I'm sorry for this…I'm anemic so I get a little dizzy sometimes…."

Well actually I'm not the one you crashed your bike into so hehe….. Sora chuckled still grinning making her blush.

O-oh?"

The pinkette turned, and seeing Tsukune, blushed and promptly repeated her apology. "Oh it's no problem! No problem at all!" Tsukune's voice was unusually high-pitched and nervous along with his red face, Sora laughed at Tsukune bein so flustered over the girl's appearance.

Sora noticed Tsukune was bleeding and was about to say something, when the girl suddenly swayed dangerously, forcing Sora to catch her before she fell.

Oh…the scent of… blood. I…I… can't…

HEY, are you okay, Sora asked really concerned for his new friend. I… I'm sorry but…your smell…so exotic…I just can't….you see…I'm a vampire. Suddenly Sora found himself in a death grip, the pinkette revealing she had fangs, which she promptly used to pierce his neck and drink his blood.

_Wait a minute she's drinkin my blood, MY blood, _Sora thought. OW! Having fun drinking my blood! Sora scowled.

"I-I'm sorry! , I'm Akashiya Moka. And although I look like this, I'm a Vampire. You – you don't hate vampires do you?" Hate vampires? Sora asked. Hell no if I did I would have to hate my new friend wouldn't I, and that's just not what I'm about, he grinned making her blush.

Moka feeling all warm giddy became joyful and threw her arms around Sora's neck making him blush and she said, Oh I'm so glad we can be friends! You are a student aren't you? Moka asked.

No, but I will and me and Tsukune are heading to the administrator's office so I can enroll! Sora told her grinning still.

"Oh! I'm sorry for forgetting about you! I hope we can be friends too …?"

"Oh, um it's Tsukune. Ano Tsukune - and I'm Sora Shukumei, Sora yelled excitedly. I hope we can be friends too…" Tsukune trailed off, confused and overwhelmed by Moka's beauty and her strange actions, but hey, it wasn't like she was an _actual_ vampire, right?

**XXX**

"Welcome, everyone to Youkai Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka! I think you all already know this but… this is a school built for monsters to attend!"

"_What, no way this can't be real" _Tsukune thought.

"_I knew this place was gonna be awesome," _Sora thought. _"Hahaha man, Tsukune is freaking out, I wonder why," Sora thought. _Sora listened to the weird teacher drone on, while Tsukune flipped out going unnoticed by most. Sora was brought out of his musing when he heard someone speak.

"Hey teacher… Wouldn't it be better to just eat all the humans? And molest all the cute girls."

_Molest? Both _Tsukune and Sora thought.

"_That's weird," Sora thought._

"_Oh my God, this school really is for monsters," _Tsukune thought.

"Sorry I'm late! After the Entrance Ceremony I kinda got lost in the school…"Sora turned his head grinning excitedly, recognizing the voice.

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat!" Nekonome replied cheerfully.

Several boys began shouting at Moka's appearance, praising her beauty, leaving Sora kinda confused.

_Hehe, I guess they've never seen a pretty girl before,_ Sora sweat dropped.

"HEY MOKA, over here," Sora called excitedly.

"SORA! I'm so glad we're in the same class! Oh, you too, Tsukune!"

Moka had ran over to Sora and glomped him in a hug. All the boys who had previously shouted praises at Moka now growled and yelled in anger and jealousy because they weren't being hugged by the beautiful new girl. Sora oblivious to this celebrated with Moka with a slight reddish tint on his cheeks as he hugged her back.

Unknown to Sora the same guy who spoke earlier Saizou… licked his lips.

**XXX**

Now boys Sora's age would either love or hate most likely love to be dragged around by the beauty that is Moka Akashiya. But Sora was just having fun with a friend oblivious to Moka's affection for him. While Sora and Moka talked and talked and talked some more, Tsukune followed closely behind scared as hell glancing around nervously.

Sora was also oblivious to all the glares and killer intent directed towards him as Moka held Sora's arm in both of her's and dragged him along pointing things out about the building.

**XXX**

They were in the courtyard now buying drinks. Sora bought a water, Tsukune a soda, and Moka tomato juice.

"Hey Moka watchya drinkin," Sora asked grinning and pointing at her drink. "Oh tomato juice want some" Moka Blushed.

"OH yea cool", Sora shouted. Sora took a drink of said tomato juice and immediately spewed it out.

"EWW GROSS" Sora shouted in disgust "but I guess if you like it….." Sora said.

Moka was talking with Tsukune reading his mood while sora was at the snack machine trying to pick something out to eat but having a hard time because everything looked SO GOOD!

Suddenly he heard Moka scream from behind him and turned around to some douche apparently named saizou holding Tsukune in the air and decided to help his friend and stepped away from the vending machine.

"…that weak-ass scumbag and come hang with me instead."

"How about you leave us alone and I don't hurt you…. To bad", Sora said glaring at Saizou and sending a right haymaker to Saizou's jaw surprising him he drops Tsukune and staggers back a little giving Moka enough time to grab Sora and Tsukune and run off saying "I'm with Sora and Tsukune please leave us alone"

**XXX**

"Oh that was scary wasn't guys" Moka said panting.

OWWWW! I THINK I BROKE MY HAND, what the hell is that guy's jaw made of, Sora Shouted in pain while holding his hand in a cartoon like gag.

"Oh know let me see Sora" Moka demanded of him distressed and took his hand in both of her's as he blushed. It wasn't broken but his knuckles were bruised and had a couple cuts on them. Moka looked at them and suddenly her face flushed red. "Oh no the smell of blood, I'm losing it…." With that said she bit down on Sora's neck.

"Capuchuu…."

"_Capuchuu? Does my blood really taste that good", _Sora Thought, And proceeded to scream.

"AAAAGGGHHH! What the hell Moka", Sora shouted. Ah your blood is so delicious it makes feel all warm and giddy, Moka said delighted. "Hahahaha, wait why am I LAUGHING! Sora said confused.

Oh I wanted ask you two what kinda monster are you guys, Moka asked. "Well actually I'm", Sora began. "Oh wait telling our monster identities was against school rules, wasn't it." Moka Stated.

"Oh well ok if you say so", Sora said. "But didn't you already tell us that you were a vampire Moka", Tsukune inquired.

Moka's blush deepened, placing her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Yes, well…when I told you two, I didn't have any idea that there'd be a rule like that."

"You just don't look like a vampire at all." Tsukune continued.

Moka blinked in surprise, but smiled.

"Not at the moment, no. But…see this rosary? If I take it off, I'll turn into _real_ scarrry vampire! That's why I wear it. It's a charm that seals away my powers. Actually…I can't even take it off on my own."

"I don't get it," Sora said confused.

"Of course, even with their powers locked up a vampire still needs blood!"

"What wait a second." Sora said understanding fully where this was going and took a couple steps back and continued to say, "NO nonono NO! Not this time I'm on to you", Sora said grinning playfully while Moka pouted childishly. Moka finally caught him and bit into his neck.

Capuchuu!

"Oh shit she's doing it again!" Sora shouted

This was insane. This couldn't be happening. How could someone like Moka-san be so cute and nice…yet still be a …?! Was she really that different from him? But looking at the scene before him, Moka-san biting deeply into Sora's neck while he for some odd reason was hugging her while she sucked HIS FREAKIN BLOOD! Unknown to him Sora just started using her for support.

"Aaahhh your blood sure is good Sora I feel so dizzy and happy" Said the elated (is that right word to use) Moka. "Yea I know whatchya mean I feel a little dizzy to but you know in a bad way hehe" Sora said as Moka giggled and blushed.

"To tell the truth… Sora …you were my first…" Moka said blushing.

"huh first what? Sora asked confused.

"The first person I've actually sucked blood from! I've only ever had transfusion packets before…A girl never forgets her first time you know!"

"Oh Sure I'm glad I could be your first" Sora said.

"Oh! I'm so embarrassed!"

WHAM!

Moka-san had pushed Sora into the wall in a what she apparently deemed an appropriate display of 'embarrassment'

OW! Sora shouted.

I-I can't handle this, IT'S TO MUCH! Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune…?" Moka asked, unsure of what was bothering him.

"I'm sorry Moka-san… but I think…I can't handle this school…I think I should attend a human school after all…" Tsukune said unfinished.

"To a…No! You _can't_ go to human school Tsukune! I _hate_ humans! I…I went to middle school with humans… and I was so lonely! They were all so mean - all they did was pick on me! They all said "Monsters don't exist, except for in stories?" I felt like a freak! I started to feel like it would be better…if I just disappeared. I never thought it'd be any different…but then you and Sora told me you like vampires, and become my friends! For the first time, I knew I wasn't really alone!"

Moka was crying in Sora's arms by now, Tsukune expression darkened.

"What if…What if I told you I was one of the humans you hate? Would you still stop me then?" Tsukune asked.

"…What?" Moka questioned surprised.

"Moka-san…I am. I'm _human_! I got into this school by mistake! I'm different from you!" Tsukune shouted.

"That's…that' impossible! No human could possibly…" Moka said with disbelief. And with Tsukune sped off.

"No, it's true" Sora said with a somber smile as she looked up at him.

" Sora?" she asked.

"It's true but, you know I'm human too, and I don't know if you mean what said about hating humans. But me and Tsukune are your friends, and I know you won't hate your friends Moka, just leave it to me I'll convince him to stay, Sora said grinning while bringing his fist in front of his chest, and ran off to find Tsukune.

**XXX**

"TSUKUNE, HEY TSUKUNE" Sora shouted as closed in on Tsukune who had been walking for a couple of minutes now.

"Hey, where you goin man", Sora asked smiling.

I can't do this Sora, I should go to a human school where I belong! Tsukune said.

"You know I'm human to, and me, you, and Moka we're all friends and friends look out for each other, take care of each other, and are there for each other. And I think to walk out on our Moka it would make you a lousy person Tsukune, but I wouldn't be able stay mad forever its just not who I am." Sora said.

"Stay with us, We'll take care of you, promise," Sora continued while smiling.

"I-", Tsukune began but was interrupted when they both heard a scream. "That was Moka-san", Tsukune said.

"Yea lets go", Sora said with a determined face.

**XXX**

Moka was backed up against a tree, scared as hell. Saizou was in front of her, having found her shortly after Sora and Tsukune had left. She'd tried to convince him to leave, but he only laughed at her, saying he was going to finish what he started, and that if she wouldn't be with him of her own free will then he'd take her by force.

Moka shuddered. She tried running away, but Saizou had released his true form and was able to keep up with her easily. Moka shrunk into herself. She didn't want this; she didn't want to be alone. She didn't care that Sora and Tsukune were humans – not if they could accept her vampire heritage and still be kind and friendly to her.

"Heh. So this is all you can do, Moka Akashiya?! YOUR MINE!" Saizou said excitedly.

"N-No…s-someone….SOMEBODY HELP!" Moka screamed desperate.

"NOBODY'S OMING FOR YOU MOKA! I SAW YOU PUSH AWAY THOSE WEAKLINGS YOU WERE DRAGGING AROUND! JUST AGREE TO BE MY WOMAN AND I WON'T HAVE TO HURT YOU!" Saizou shouted excitedly.

"Leave MOKA ALONE!" Sora shouted with a angry expression.

"What the hell are you doing here, this is none of your concern." Saizou said brushing off Sora.

With that said Sora bumrushes Saizou, sending a swift kick to his nose, right haymaker to his, left jab to his eye, Sora blocks a punch from Saizou with his forearm which really hurts. Sora jumps behind Saizou and continually punches him in the ribs.

"You won't get away with hurting our precious friend right Tsukune"? Sora asked.

"Right" Tsukune confirmed.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Moka was crying touched by Sora, who is only human yet he's still fighting for her, and saying such sweet things. She turns to Tsukune.

"Tsukune you came back with Sora," Moka said.

"That's right Moka-san, I changed my mind I want to stay here with you Moka-san and Sora. The three of us, we'll take care of each other just like Sora told me." Tsukune said smiling gently.

"He also said for me to leave Moka-san would make me a lousy person hehe" Tsukune chuckled.

"listen Tsukune I need to help Sora, do me a favor and try as hard as you can and take off my Rosary", Moka requested of Tsukune.

**XXX**

"_Heh. It's a good thing I know taijutsu," _Sora was brought out of his musing when a blast of crimson energy came from where Moka and Tsukune were, and turned to look.

Taking the opportunity of the distracted Sora, Saizou punched Sora in the chest sending him flying towards the now silver haired, and blood red eyed Moka who catches him.

"Whoa, hi Moka", Sora said while staring into Moka's crimson eyes.

"Hi", Moka whispers loud enough for him to hear, and sets him on the ground leaning him up against a tree. "I'll protect you now….. Sora," Smiling gently Moka tells him caressing his cheek softly in her hand, which Sora enjoys.

Moka stands and faces Saizou and when she speaks it is a more deep, colder, and prideful voice than she used with Sora.

"What's the matter…little boy?" Moka asked disdainfully, noticing her aura had completely frozen Saizou in his tracks. "I thought you wanted to snuggle…so why not show us how strong you are …and…gimme a hug?"

"H-HEY!" Sora shouted. "_Looks like Sora is a little jealous"_, Moka thought happily.

Saizou screamed in anger and rushed Moka, who sent a swift kick to his face sending him flying into headstones and trees.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted.

"Yea! Know your place you little bastard! HAHA!," Sora jumped up and shouted excitedly.

Moka walked over to Tsukune and grabbed the rosary out of his hands, thanked him and made her way over to Sora.

Moka smiled warmly at him, "take of the other me will ya," Moka requested of Sora. And gave Sora a light peck on the cheek, which in turn he blushed, with that out of the way she put the rosary back on and the Pink haired Moka fell into Sora's arms.

**To be continued….**

_Next time in Kingdom of Rosarios: Riku slides open the class door and is seen wearing the school uniform. "SORA!" Riku shouts. "RIKU, I found you, Sora shouts excited._

**Alright so there's chapter two I hope you liked, yea I know lame fight scene. Honestly this is a really hard story to write if anybody has any ideas feel free to message me them. Riku and Kurumu's big debut will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please leave Reviews.**


End file.
